Back to Witches, and Wizards, and Magical Beasts!
by tilourdyingday
Summary: Blaine was sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table on his very first day at Hogwarts, when a tall boy came and sat directly beside him. "Hi! I'm Kurt!" Blaine was suprised, but replied, "I'm Blaine."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

klainerdanger / follow me on tumblr!

Reviews are greatly appreciated :')

"Blaine Anderson" Professor McGonagal called out Blaine's name. Shaking, the tiny boy stood up. He had dark hair that curled uncontrollably, his eyes were just as dark.

He walked slowly to the front of the great hall and sat on the stool. The older woman placed an old, worn out hat atop his head, and waited.

_Hmmm, very interesting. Extremely interesting. It seems you haven't figured yourself out quite yet, young lad. Very talented… yes… is that a musical talent I sense? You're so kind… maybe Hufflepuff… but there's something more… a craving to be the best…. Better be…_

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. Startled, the boy jumped up and walked to the table decorated in royal blue. He sat by himself, and watched the remaining students be sorted.

The hat went through name after name, shouting houses. Blaine sat and watched, uninterested. He was very afraid. What if he didn't make any friends? What if nobody liked him? What if he wasn't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, and they kicked him out? Questions continued to whiz around his head.

"Kurt Hummel." Suddenly, Blaine noticed a slightly taller boy walk up to the stool. He stood out from the rest of the students. Blaine thought he was very pretty. There was something else…

He wasn't afraid like the rest of the students. He walked to the stool with his head held high. He sat down on the stool—no, he fluttered onto the stool, the word "sat" sounds too ungraceful for this movement.

The hat was barely placed onto the boys head when the hat wailed, "RAVENCLAW!"

A group of girls ushered the boy to sat with them, but he walked on. And on. Until finally he came to a stop, right beside Blaine.

"I'm Kurt." Said the boy, and he held out his hand for Blaine to shake. Blaine looked at the hand, it looked as though it were made of porcelain. However, he shook it anyway, careful not to break it as though it was his grandmother's fine china. "I'm Blaine." He replied. The two boys smiled at each other, and Blaine felt something in his stomach.

This must be what it feels like to have friends, he thought. However, the feelings never left.

They stayed for a very long time.

[ _four years later _]

Kurt was sitting in the common room, pouring over spell books. The year had just barely begun, and the fourth years were already being flooded with work. This didn't bother him much, though. Kurt actually enjoyed school. He loved to learn new things, especially magic.

Kurt was half-blood. However, his mother's side of the family were purebred. He doesn't see them much though. When his mother fell in love with a muggle, they basically shunned her from the family.

He was almost finished with his potions essay when his best friend, Blaine, busted into the common room.

"Kurt! Kurt! Guess what! Hey Kurt!" The shorter boy was obviously very excited about something. Sighing, Kurt closed his book. He knew that once Blaine arrived, work would never get done.

Breathless, Blaine finally made it over to the table Kurt was sitting at.

_Note to self, Blaine is extremely beautiful when he's excited._

"I'm quidditch captain!" He yelled, bringing Kurt into a huge hug.

"Yay! I knew you would be! You're the best one on the team! They say you're the first first-year since Harry Potter to be on the house team! Congradulations." They both sat down on the common room couch.

"It's because I have an awesome friend like you." Blaine smiled. Kurt felt a sudden pang of… something. Right. Friend.

Just friend.

[ _months later, fourth year exams. _]

"Why are you so upset about this!" Kurt yelled at Blaine. They were in the dorm room. They were the only ones there, everyone else cleared out a while ago.

Kurt Hummel was in a relationship with the Ravenclaw Seeker, William. For some reason, this upset Blaine.

"Because! You're spending all your time with _him_ now! I'm your best friend, and we haven't even studied together since last January!"" Blaine yelled back. He flopped onto his bead with a _thump_ and buried his face into his pillow.

Kurt thought this over. Maybe he was right. When William and Kurt first started dating at the beginning of the semester, he began to hang around Blaine less and less. But why did Blaine even care? He had his smoking hot Gryffindor girlfriend to worry about.

"Maybe we're just growing apart." Kurt sighed, and he walked out the door.

Both of the boys had tears streaming down their faces.

[ _Sixth year _]

"I miss you." Kurt heard the voice coming from the doorway. Kurt was sitting on his four-poster, with books spread across the bead. He looked up to see his ex-best friend Blaine Anderson standing there.

Kurt didn't have to say anything at all. He stood, walked over to the shorter boy, and hugged him. They stood there, wrapped up in each other for what felt like hours. Finally, they broke apart. Smiling, they walked down to the great hall for supper.

[ _7__th__ year, competing for house cup against Slytherin _]

Kurt stood in the stands waving a blue Ravenclaw flag. He should probably be keeping up with the game, but he wasn't. His eyes were locked on Blaine. Still his friend. Only his friend.

Kurt thought, for a while, that things were heating up between he and Blaine. The glances they stole between classes, the smirks, the close encounters in corridors in which Blaine usually had Kurt against a wall. But that was it, they were all close encounters. Never quite being much more than little bugs on the windshield.

But Kurt thought about it every night. He dreamt of Blaine's mouth… his gentle touch. Kurt slept in very often, just to escape from the reality.

But the reality was that Blaine and Kurt were only friends, and it was going to remain that way.

Suddenly, a bludger snuck up behind someone and knocked them off of their broom, sending them falling hundreds of feet.

With a startle, Kurt realized it was Blaine.

Kurt was never the running type, but he ran. He raced over to where Blaine was on the gound. Kurt was the first person there.

Blaine's eyes were half closed. Kurt looked closer, and noticed a silvery substance emitting from his ears. Quickly, Kurt searched his pouch for a flask and filled it with the familiar substance. Blaine let out a soft "Kurt…" Before his eyes closed.

**End of Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be soon. It's only a 2 part**

**story. In the next part, you will find**

**out what was in the memory Blaine gave to Kurt.**

**Will Blaine live? Or has Kurt lost him forever?**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Please review!  
klainerdanger / tumblr

The next four hours were a blur. Kurt remembers following Blaine to the hospital wing, listening to the nurse tell him that his friend may not make it, and storming off into the castle.

He didn't exactly know where he was going, just that he had to get there. He ran, and he ran, until he got to a worn out door on an empty corridor.

Kurt didn't remember this door ever being there, but there again, he wasn't sure he had ever been on this part of the castle anyway.

He felt something strange pulling him to this door, as if all the answers he needed were right through the stone archway. With shaking hands, Kurt pulled the door open and stepped inside.

The inside was basically empty. However, in the center of the room was a small basin sitting on a pedestal. Intrigued, Kurt walked toward the large bowl, wand at the ready just in case. Things inside Hogwarts weren't always trustable.

He peered down into the basin and immediately recognized what it was from his lessons. It was a pensieve.

Excitedly, Kurt pulled out the memories Blaine had given him and poured them into the pensieve. He watched the liquid-like substance swirl around. Without hesitation, he jumped into life from Blaine's point of view.

_Blaine sat in first year potions, trying to listen to Professor Slughorn. He caught himself, however, doodling hearts on his parchment. In a neat handwriting, he wrote _Kurt & Blaine _within the hearts._

_Blaine stood in the cooridor, watching Kurt practically suck faces with the Ravenclaw seeker, William. With tears in his eyes, he dropped the drawing and ran down the cooridor. The drawing, Real Kurt noticed, was of two stick figures holding hands with _Will You Be Mine? _Written across the top._

_Blaine was walking with his friend Alixa Fells on his way to muggle studies. As Real Kurt ran to catch up with the two, he heard their conversation_

"_Alixa?"  
"Yeah Blaine?"  
"I'm in love."  
Alixa stopped dead in her tracks. "Love?"  
"Yes." Blaine's voice was shaking._

"_With who?"_

"…_Kurt."  
"Your best friend?"  
Blaine hung his head._

"_Are you sure it's love? Maybe it's just a crush?"  
Shaking his head, Blaine didn't even respond. His face was streaked in tears._

_Alixa squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "Tell him."_

_Blaine stood in the boy's dormitory with tears on his face. Kurt noticed the papers strewn across the bed and realized this was after their fight._

_Kurt heard Blaine whisper one sentence, so soft he could barely hear it himself._

"_Because I'm in love with you."_

_It was just a few days before the accident, Blaine was sitting alone in the common room when Alixa walked up._

"_You haven't told him." She said bluntly._

_Blaine, Startled, looked up at his friend. "I can't."  
"Why not!"  
"Because he doesn't love me!"  
"How do you know?"  
"He just doesn't."  
"So that's it?"  
"That's what?"  
"That's it. You're not even gonna try?"_

_Blaine sat quiet for a moment._

"_I'll tell him. After the upcoming Slytherin match."  
_

_And suddenly, Kurt was jolted back to the Room of Requirement._

With shaking hands, Kurt fell onto the floor. The cold tile was soothing to him, it kept him grounded. He lay there for a very long time, his head whizzing around.

Because Blaine was in love with Kurt.

And Kurt was in love with Blaine.

And Blaine was unconscious, most likely never waking up.

Eventually, Kurt mustered up the courage to get up off of the floor and go back to his dormitory. Avoiding the hospital wing, he walked slowly back to the Ravenclaw common room. There was nobody in the room, and Kurt figured it was well after curfew.

Weeks passed, and Blaine was still in the same state. It was nearing the end of Kurt's 7th year at Hogwarts. He would soon go into the wizarding world and become… well Kurt wasn't really sure about that part yet.

One day, Kurt was sitting in the common room, studying for his exams. He was the only one in the room, so it was easy for him to concentrate on his work. He had long ago accepted the fact that Blaine was gone. He wasn't coming back, and that one day Professor Flitwick would come and tell him that Blaine was pronounced dead.

Kurt was so immersed into his work, that he didn't hear the portrait hole open. He didn't hear the footsteps coming behind him, or the slight pause the smaller boy made before he said something.

"Months in the hospital wing with nothing but my dreams to keep my company, and you're still just as beautiful as ever."

Kurt heard the familiar voice and wheeled around. Standing in front of him, was Blaine Anderson.

Kurt was lost at words, and so was Blaine.

And so they stood there. For a very long time. Simply staring into each other's eyes. They were reunited again. And in one instant, their lips crashed together.

It was like fireworks. No, not fireworks, bombs.

And every memory they had ever had together, from their first day at Hogwarts until the Slytherin match, came flooding into their bodies.

But they knew it would be different after today. Somehow, they knew, that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

Their lips finally split apart. Kurt wound his fingers into Blaine's soft curls and murmured, "I love you."

Blaine replied, just as softly, "I'm never letting you go."

**Le end.**

**Sequel? Maybe!  
Tell me what you think:)  
Positive criticism anybody?  
I love to improve my writing skills!**


End file.
